Shizuka the Blue Blood
by XMidnightSunshineX
Summary: A familiar friend moves back to New York. This is my first story :D
1. Chapter 1 First Day

I'm not JUST a Blue Blood I'm completely pure too. My blood is white not blue.

I walked down the halls of my new school enjoying everyone's curios looks. It took a while to get all my books in my locker, and then someone tapped my shoulder. "Yeah?" I asked without looking up from my crammed locker. "I'm Jack; I'm the one touring you." I stood up, kicked my locker once and closed it. I sighed and moved my bangs from my eyes. He grabbed my arm with a firm grasp, "What?" I asked pretty startled. "…Shizuka? You…?" That was the name I had gone by…In my last life. I looked him in the eyes and passed out.

……….Shizuka………I heard my name again. I opened my indigo eyes slowly. Great, First day and I'm already passed out in the nurse's office. I looked over to see Jack standing over me. "Sorry" I said embarrassed, but he didn't say anything. He just continued to look at me. "Shizuka…I …." "Jack, call me Lucy now" "I'm so sorry!" He said as he hugged me tightly. "When you died...it was my entire fault!! I was supposed to protect you but I failed…And you were killed." "Jack…its okay. Calm down" but that only made him grip harder. The door opened, Jack quickly turned around to see who it was. "What are you doing in here Jack?" "Mimi…" he said looking down. I slowly recognized her presence as she walked towards me. "What is it? Something wrong?" Mimi walked towards me stiffly. I only smiled when I saw her surprised face expression. "You?!" I stood up, "how impolite! Is that really how you greet an old friend?" I asked not expecting a reply; I looked at Jack and silently left.


	2. Chapter 2 Lunch

Mimi glanced over to where Lucy was changing for P.E.

Mimi silently gasped when she saw Lucy's Pure-White blood veins through her skin. So it's true…she thought to herself. Shizuka is back…But…She's supposed to be dead…Shizuka...my rival, my opposite… Mimi finished changing and then left. Lucy looked over in the direction Mimi was. Mimi may not have noticed but Lucy heard her thoughts, Lucy sighed and left.

During Lunch I sat over by where a girl all dressed in black and a cute boy with brown hair was sitting. "I'm sorry" I said as I sat down. "I just really need to get away from all this attention. "No it's fine" The boy said. I looked at him and smiled. "My name's Lucy in case you don't already know. " My name is Oliver and this is Schuyler. I looked at Schuyler…next thing I knew a few tears were slowly going down my cheek. "Are you okay?" She asked nervously. "Yeah…" I said softly. Wiping the tears "But are you?" I asked "What" she asked surprised. "I can feel other people's sadness." I said quietly so no one else could hear. "Oh, you're a Blue Blood." Oliver said. Apparently that had explained everything "I've only read about one Blue Blood that could do that." He said. I smiled. "Oh…so you're a conduit then. What was the name?" He looked at me for a second then said "Shizuka" I smiled ear to ear, I've been written about! I exclaimed to myself. "You were once Shizuka?" Schuyler asked. "Yep!" I said grinning. "But I'm more complicated…" I said slowly "Your blood is as white as snow" Schuyler said while looking at my veins. "Yeah…" I said embarrassed. I flinched... Someone was glaring at me a second ago. I looked over my shoulder, Mimi is sitting across the room, but I can still feel her gaze. I looked away. "Lucy?" "Huh?" I just noticed another person sat down. "My name is Bliss" She said kindly. "Hi" Her eyes widen a little. "You… are a blueblood too right?" She then noticed my white veins too. Bliss looked at Schuyler, "I don't understand." "This is Lucy, the Pure Blood." Oliver said "Once known as Shizuka". "Oh…that's why everyone has been talking about you since you've came." I groaned "I'm kinda tired of all this attention now.." They all just looked at me with sympathy.


	3. Chapter 3 Charles Force

I decided to walk home after school. A car drove up to me after a few blocks. A man rolled down the window. Ah, Michael. I thought. "Would you mind?" He asked opening the door to his car. "I have so many questions…" I smiled "Sure" and got in. When we got to his house I followed him to the living room. I looked at him and he nodded, he always remembered my love for warm tea. I could only smile when he knew that I was asking. One of his maids gave me a teacup with Orange and Spice, my favorite. I took a sip, "What is it you wish to ask?" He smiled slightly. "Don't you already know?" I sighed he wants to know what everyone else has been wondering about for the past while. "Why I'm alive." I said while watching the steam from my tea rise, and fade. He only nodded. "I am as surprised as you are; I have no idea as to why I am in front of you." I said truthfully. "I think…perhaps the Silver Blood that killed me has asked me to be reborn, in hopes that I would somehow follow its commands. But that's only a guess. I really have no idea." "I see" he said softly. "Then do you think you would want to go back to your position on the Conclave?" "I guess if I'm still welcomed." I smirked. "Have you had any visions of the future?" He asked lowering his voice. "None that concerns you or the Conclave." I said almost glaring. I'm kind of sensitive when it comes to my strange gifts. Mimi walked through the door. I looked up…though I wish I hadn't, Cause she was glaring at me the second she saw me. I placed my empty cup on the end table beside me. "I'd better go." I looked at Charles (though I prefer to call him Michael still) Then at Mimi. "Bye."


	4. Chapter 4 Nightmare

I woke suddenly in the middle of the night.

I knew what was coming, and something told me to be afraid.

I sat up and watched the shadows move across the crack of my door.

As if it were human it opened the door and just looked at me.

I then realized…this is the Silver Blood that murdered me.

I couldn't move I was caught in its glare. I saw the wound I made in it all those years ago.

….And my wounds came back as well.

Blood….Snow-White blood, everywhere.

Even my hands covered with my own blood.

I began gasping as though out of breath.

I looked down at my chest; my heart had been torn out.

I took the sword that was disguised as a needle from my dresser and it transformed in to its true state.

Very swiftly I threw my sword as hard as I could.

The beast screamed as it hit it.

That's when I realized, there was never a monster in my room, never a hole in my chest.

I had apparently been hallucinating.


	5. Chapter 5 Next Day

I got no sleep whatsoever for the rest of the night. I sighed heavily as I walked down the halls for another day of school. Jack was at my locker when I got there.

"Hey!" he said unusually cheerful.

I blinked "Hey"

He laughed "you look dead"

"I didn't get much sleep last night" I said annoyed.

"And why is that?" He asked.

I just looked at him. I didn't really know how to tell him about my horrible dream.

"Did something happen?" He asked serious.

All I could do was just nod. "It...Was rather horrible." I only whispered while shutting my locker. I looked at Jack once and walked to class.

Every time Jack saw me he would try to start the conversation again. Finally school was out so I told him.

"And it was only a dream" He asked

"More like a hallucination."

"But you're sure it was _the_ Silver Blood?"

I frowned "Of course I am"

I lowered my voice "My heart...it was torn out just like…"

I trailed off, no need to go any further.

Jack let out a sigh. "Are you scared to go to sleep now?"He asked half serious.

I smirked "Don't be ridiculous hallucination or not I won't allow myself to die again


	6. Chapter 6 Apology

As I was leaving school I noticed Mimi in the corner of my eye. She was waiting by the gate. "Jack is still in the classroom." I said as I walked by but, she grabbed my arm firmly.

"I was waiting for you actually." When she said it I almost became…somewhat afraid.

Mimi doesn't wait for _anyone._

"You were waiting for me?" I asked completely puzzled.

I quickly rose to suspicion but said nothing.

Mimi watched smiling, as though she expected the confusion.

"I just…decided that all these years of being enemies were really kinda dumb. I would like to start over with you." She said almost too friendly.

I raised an eyebrow slightly. I had no idea what to say.

She looked at me expectantly. "Do you forgive me or not?" she asked slightly frustrated.

I almost sighed with relief. That's better.

I looked at her. "I forgive you, Mimi." It's not that I really hated her…she just never gave me a reason to like her.

She's the Angel of Death and I…I'm technically the opposite, it's only natural we were enemies.

Mimi smiled "Alright."

Mimi waved slightly "I'll see you tomorrow then."

"Okay, later." When she left I still stood there. I couldn't believe what had just happened.

I jumped a little when a familiar, gentle hand was on my shoulder. I turned around, Jack was smiling.

"Yo." He said almost as out of character as Mimi.

I held back a small frustrated groan. "You guys really _are_ twins."

Jack looked a little angry, but I couldn't help but laugh.

"Care to explain what you mean by that?"

I winked. "Don't worry about it."


	7. Chapter 7 The Attack

**WARNING**: Don't Read This Chapter If You Haven't Read The Fourth Book Yet.

I sat down near the window and thought about random stuff until class started. I was slightly surprised when Mimi sat beside me, then I remembered we're friends now.

"Hi." I said politely when she sat down

"Hey." She smiled.

Then everything went black…There were screams.

I stood up and my vampire vision adjusted. I looked around all ready there were a couple of bodies, a shiver went down my back.

Mimi already left."Mimi?" I asked worried. I walked past a window there was no light from the hall. I started panicking now. "Mimi?!" I practically screamed.

I realized the other Blue Bloods fled this room, hopefully taking the humans too. I silently left fearing what I would find.

Thoughts were rattling in my mind. I tried quite a few times to calm down, but it didn't really help much. I stood in front of another classroom door dreading what I would find.

I almost slapped myself, I'm a Blue Blood. I should help my companions. I reached for the door knob when I heard a solid thud hit the ground. I whimpered slightly and slowly turned the knob.

I saw Mimi and Jack fighting a Silver Blood. I stood in the door way not knowing what to do. Apparently I've grown a fear of them since I was murdered for I couldn't move.

Then I heard an eerily laughter that broke me free.

I turned around to find Bliss behind me. I was confused ... then I saw something I was hoping to forget.

Her eyes… the same eyes as the Silver Blood I had fought…and failed.

All those years ago…


	8. Chapter 8 Lucifer

**Spoiler Alert ** The next chapters will have spoilers mostly for book 4, so if you haven't read it yet don't read this. Unless you don't mind spoilers :3**

* * *

**

It took everything I had to keep myself from running.

"Bliss?" I couldn't even look at her.

"You shouldn't be here." She said, her voice not even hers. My eyes widen as I recognized.

"Yeah? And whose fault is that?!"

He laughed sending a cold shiver went down my spine.

"You know, it _kinda_ sucks talking to you while you're like this. So if you would kindly leave my friend…" I said glaring.

He smirked making my blood boil. I clenched my fists, and my indigo eyes turned crimson.

I sighed "So what is the point of all this?" I asked annoyed.

"You still don't understand?" He asked smiling.

I just glared at him.

The truth is that I don't really know why he is attacking the school, but hopefully I won't have to fight him alone if I just stall him for a while longer. Mimi and Jack should be done killing that other Silver Blood by now. Then a worrying thought went through my head causing a dropping feeling in my stomach...Shaking it out of my mind I returned my attention to Lucifer.

"So are you going to leave Bliss or not?!" I asked impatient.

He smirked again "Don't you remember... She isn't really who you think she is."

"…I remember... But it's not her fault her father is screwed up!"

His eyes narrowed and I saw a small flash of hatred.

I slowly slipped my sword out from my pocket. Ever since my dream I've been paranoid so I keep it with me were ever I go now, even to School.

I lifted my sword and it transformed…I realized what I'm supposed to do.

Just as I was about to step closer, He finally changed his form. I would have charged at him if I hadn't heard hurried footsteps. I barely allowed a sigh of relief.

I turned around Jack and Mimi were behind me. They both looked a little worn out. I smiled slightly at both of them, but they weren't paying attention to me but to Lucifer, and I followed their lead.


	9. Chapter 9 The Last Battle

We charged at him with incredible speed. I became a little dizzy from memories swarming in my head. I saw this before only thousands years ago… and I was fighting by myself.

My long dark hair was up and my clothes were Victorian. We fought in the Court Yard behind my mansion. My protector disappeared and everyone else was busy fighting for their own lives. So as the Kingdom's Princess I fought him myself. I managed to strike him a few times. Then I heard him call me and I turned to him. I smiled glad to see him alive.

"Shizuka!" I watched as his green eyes lit up with horror. It became hard to breathe. I looked down and saw my blood had been spilt everywhere, and my heart was missing. My eyes swelled up with tears, not from the pain but from guilt. I looked at him. I raised my hand slightly and reached forward. "I'm sorry… I have failed……"

I shook my head. No that is the past, I won't fail this time! I looked at Jack; he's always been like a little brother to me. I don't want to die in front of him **again**. Or worse...all three of us.. I know what I have to do now… I raised my sword and began casting the spell.

Mimi quickly became aware of what I was doing. She shot me a puzzled look while dodging a blow to the side. I only smiled.

"Lucy Stop!" She screamed as I made a triangle with my hands and aimed it at him.

I heard Lucifer scream as shadows fell upon me. "Good bye Mimi…Jack. Never forget me"

"Lucy!" Jack ran over to me as I slowly dissolved to ash.

"This is why I was reborn, Jack. And now I have fulfilled my duty… I was born again, only to die. Don't be upset, Jack. Be happy that the Dark Prince is stuck in Hell where he belongs.

I smiled a deep satisfied smile as Lucifer and I dissolved into nothing, while our souls were carried to Hell.

Mimi walked over to where Jack was standing. "She got rid of him so easily…I'm worried he'll come back." Jack looked at Mimi. "I was hoping she and I could have more time…but now she's gone again. I never knew she knew how to use that spell." Mimi sighed. "Lucy knew that in order to complete the spell she had to sacrifice her soul."  
"Do you think there is a way to save her?" Mimi shrugged "Maybe, although I don't think she would want that."


End file.
